


That Purple Bastard

by ni21



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Noir, Angst, Blood and Gore, F/M, Film Noir, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Torture, sin city in space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ni21/pseuds/ni21
Summary: Vegeta is a soldier in Frieza's army, doing grunt work most of the time. He's held down and he knows it. Too weak to avenge his people, too weak to change a damn thing about his miserable life.He meets an angel one day. A blue-haired goddess. His life will change, for better or worse? He wouldn't know, but how much worse can it get?
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 19
Kudos: 28
Collections: Vegebulocracy Reverse Bang 2020





	That Purple Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo and welcome!  
> This is my submission for the 2020 Vegebulocracy Reverse Bang. This year is a bit different from before as we don't post the whole fic but a chapter at a time, so please don't be too disappointed that this isn't whole yet.
> 
> If you don't know, Reverse Bang is when an amazing artist draws, and a writer provides fic for the art instead of the other way round. In this case, wonderful [K17](https://twitter.com/LaJelenB) came up with this amazing Sin City AU that had me really giddy to participate. 
> 
> As always with my writing, **please mind the tags** especially with the Sin City theme this is going to be fairly dark.
> 
> Also not to confuse you, this doesn't follow one Sin City story, this is a bit of a mashup inspired by a few of them

The night's hot as hell. Everything sticks. Room's filthy, fitting for this filthy building in this filthy part of town. 

I'm staring at a goddess. No fucking clue how she got here. Doesn't fit in. She's too good for this dump, for a filthy, fucked up pawn of Frieza's like me. But she tells me she wants me, needs me, and the words from her plump lips sound as if she means them. Not gonna question my luck. Not tonight and not with her.

Her skin is softer than anything I've ever felt, her lips around my cock make me doubt her cunt can top that. It's divine, balm on my tortured soul, makes my mind shut up. That nagging voice that I'm not good enough that I should have done something to save my race, that that that. None of that bullshit matters while she swallows me down as if she's been starving for it. Fucking too good to last. There's no damn doubt in my mind that she's an angel, but when I pull her up, her legs wrap around my hips as if she's used to it. 

I've never been more wrong in my entire life. Her cunt is a reprieve, snug around my cock as if she was made for it. Fucking best thing that ever happened to me in this fucked up life. Soothes the ache in my bones, makes my body feel alive even while my fist doesn’t go through another man’s chest. Shouldn’t fucking be possible to feel that good. Her lips against my neck, whispering, moaning, screaming. Mewls my name as if it was her lifeline. I don’t know her name, I only know she’s a goddess and that’s all I need. Goddess showing mercy on my miserable ass. Fuck, should at least give her the courtesy to get her on the bed. Her legs hold me tight, her nails raking on my scalp as she begs for more. She’s sweaty, her brilliant blue hair sticking to her skin, eyes glowing the same fucking blue that shouldn’t be possible in this endless grey misery of a planet. She stuck out, on this bed as much as in the bar she’d found him in. 

“Cum for me, badman,” she sighs, her voice balm on my soul. Badman. If she knows it she shouldn’t be here, with me. Shouldn’t let herself be tainted by me. She keeps moaning, begging, beckoning me. I’m helpless, can’t deny a goddess like her. I collapse over her. Fucking failure that I am. She didn’t cum. Couldn’t give her even that. 

She doesn’t care, she says. We have the rest of the night. Don’t deserve an angel like her. Really don’t. I kiss her. My hands slowly stroking this marvelous, unblemished, perfect skin of hers. Stark contrast to mine, but she likes the scars she says, they suit me apparently… There’s been a dozen other soldiers like me in that fucking bar. Chose me though. Fuck.

Her hand on my cheek. So soft it almost makes me sob. Fucking pathetic. She strokes me like she knows what she’s doing. Don’t care, tells me she needs me again. Sounds as if there’s more to that, but I don’t care about that either. 

When I wake the next morning, the room is grey. Grey like the whole rest of this fucking planet. It’s missing blue. Vibrant, brilliant blue. Maybe she didn’t need me after all.

[ ](https://twitter.com/LaJelenB)

**Author's Note:**

> Humongous thank you to [Ruthlesscupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruthlesscupcake/pseuds/Ruthlesscupcake) for Beta-reading. Please take a look at her work, she's a wonderful writer!


End file.
